Tea for Me, Tea for You
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Watanuki goes through some trouble to deliver a gift.


**Title: **Tea for Me, Tea for You  
**Universe:** XXXHolic  
**Theme/Topic:** Midnight Tea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** hints of DoumekixWatanuki, but nothing concrete. Yuuko in spirit.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine.  
**Word Count: **660  
**Summary:** Watanuki goes through some trouble to deliver a gift.  
**Dedication:** prize drabble request for pyrefly! Also, for swinku who I know is working hard, and kshi, who I miss sometimes. XD**  
A/N:** Fluff and silly, but I wanted to write this tonight since I had about an hour to spare (procrastinating on homework so I would, of course. XD) But I haven't written in DAYS and this made me feel a little more human, even if it's stupid. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

"Um, well…" Watanuki took a deep breath, stood up a little bit taller, and very professionally presented Doumeki with the satchel. "Here."

"What?" Doumeki asked, and eyed the satchel without taking it. "Is it poison?"

Watanuki sputtered. "Of course it's not poison! If I wanted to kill you I'd…I dunno, grab your neck and shake you or something. You'd need to be shaken."

"Thought about this a lot, have you?"

"No! Just… off the top of my…argh! Just take it, will you!"

Doumeki didn't move. "What is it?" he asked again, just as flatly.

Watanuki scowled. "It's… tea."

"Tea?"

"Well, sort of. It's… Midnight Tea."

"Midnight Tea?"

Doumeki continued to stare blankly at Watanuki from his doorway. "Huh."

"Well? Are you going to take it or not? It was very hard to come by, you know! Yuuko-san made me go out into the garden late last night and do this weird dance on one leg… and I was waving this little pom-pom thing around and chanting, and then this big old tree—that I'd never seen there before mind, and I've been in the yard _six hundred times_—suddenly was there, and then while I was dancing these big purple flowers opened up and Maru and Moru weren't allowed to go near them but Yuuko-san just smiled at me from the porch—of course she was no help-- and told me to dance until the flowers fell and it took _forever_ but when midnight hit they started falling down slowly and then faster and faster and I had to run around—_still on one leg--_ and catch them before they hit the ground-- because they dissolved when they hit the ground—and once I had more than I could carry Yuuko-san made me stay up all night grinding the stupid things and making tea and in the end she drank the first pot we made all on her own—selfish, but not unexpected, I guess—and then she gave me three tiny little satchels and said to give one to you and one to Himawari-chan because it's a rare delicacy or something like that, and the she said something about how legend says it's supposed to—_maybe, _I don't know if I believe her— bolster hope or something. It gives hope. I dunno. God, take the damn satchel!"

Doumeki stared. "Midnight Tea?" he asked, and that really was _all_ _he had to say_ on the whole story.

Watanuki flushed a little bit, glared. "I don't know, okay? She had this whole little poem about darkest hours and hope shining through blah, blah, blah. I was too busy hopping around on one leg and trying not to drop the stupid things."

"Huh."

They stared at each other.

"TAKE THE DAMNED TEA!" Watanuki shouted.

Doumeki took the tea. Examined the satchel a bit—decorated and more elaborate than he liked things to be, but it looked like something Yuuko would have thrown together just knowing her.

After a moment he blithely handed it back to Watanuki.

The other boy blinked, and for a brief second, looked mildly wounded. "What? You don't want it?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

Doumeki sighed and stepped out of the doorway, back into the house.

Watanuki continued to blink at him from there on the porch, holding the rejected satchel of Midnight Tea in the palm of his hand and looking rather cutely pathetic in a boggled sort of way.

"Make me a cup," Doumeki said, simply.

A beat.

And then, "WHAT?"

Watanuki's shrieks scared all of the birds out of the trees, but Doumeki ignored him professionally and headed inside towards the kitchen. He began to dig around for the tea pot.

When Watanuki's indignant "I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE MAKE IT YOURSELF YOU CRETIN," followed him in, he couldn't help but smile secretly to himself.

Truth be told, he probably didn't need the tea.

He was feeling pretty hopeful already, as it were.

**END**


End file.
